Etna's Heroes
by Warhawk07
Summary: Laharl has decided to propose to Flonne. He sends Etna to retrieve a Fallen Rose-a flower needed by Overlords to propose with. But the flower is guarded by one of Baal's vassals and he has other plans for it...
1. A Favor

_**Etna's Heroes**_

_**Chapter 1-"A Favor"**_

All her life, Etna had been made fun of by the Noble Demons for being a commoner. Why, they asked, was a commoner being allowed to live in the Overlord's castle? They nearly drove her to suicide after they killed he pet and only friend, Scorlia. Their justifacation of the killing was rhat the animal had been trying to steal food from them.

It was then that King Krichevskoy, the Overlord and the one who had let her live in the castle, had held out his hand and help her bury Scorlia. For that small gesture of kindness, she pledged her deepest loyality to His Highness.

When the King had met the Queen and proposed to her, Etna felt her loyality being tested. The Overlord marrying a simple, human witch: it felt like he was somehow leaving her. She was confused, angry, and strictened with despair. When the Queen had given birth to the Prince, she felt joy, envy, and hatred towards no one in particular. The King was a father. His bloodline would be succeeded. And, when the Prince fell ill, and the Queen, despite the King pleading her not to, took her own life to save her son, Etna was in a state of calmness, anger, and saddess. She was sure she would never believe in love after that, like the Prince.

That was, until that fateful day.

She stood on her bedroom's balconey, staring at the full moon that hung in the night sky, deep in thought. Demons weren't supposed to fall in love, yet, these days, that's what was happening. First, it was the King, followed by his son and succeeding Overlord, Laharl. Plus there was Adell and Rozalin. That was another case of a human and demon finding love.

She didn't even hear the knock on her door.

"Etna, you there?" an obnoxious voice asked.

Etna walked to her door and opened it. Standing in the hallway was Laharl, his blue hair in a mess. He might have been Overlord, but he would never be as great as Krichevskoy.

"What do you want, Prince?" she asked. "It's the middle of the night."

"Can-can I come in for a second? I need to talk to you."

He never asked for permission before. This _must_ have been important.

"Sure," she replied, letting him in. She closed the door and turned to face him.

"I-I have a favor to ask of you, Etna," he started." It's... it's about Flonne."

Why wasn't she surprised? Flonne was a Fallen Angel who lived in the castle. She was a really good friend of Etna's and was always there to listen to her and her problems. She listened better than the Prinny Squad.

Despite calling her a Love Freak (that was all she seemed to talk about), Laharl cared about her. Everyone knew how he felt towards her, especially after he risked his life to save her not once, but twice.

Besides, he had already saw more of her than usual. All of the vassals knew of the whole shower incindent. The little angel wasn't so innocent, it seemed.

"What do you want me to do, Prince?" she asked slyly. "Oh, let me guess: you want me to steal a pair of her panties for you?"

"WHAT? Hell, no, you stupid moron!"

"I'm only joshing ya. Calm down."

He was easy to pick on. Hell, she remembered his last birthday party. One of the vassals (Dratti, if she remembered right) had got him a Succubus stripper cake. Oh, his face had gone so red that day. Etna still had the video one of the Prinnies took of the party hidden away in her dresser.

Laharl finally calmed down. "No, I'm thinking something more... personal, from me to her."

"Sorry, Prince. Can't help you there."

It took him a bit to clue in.

"ETNA! Not _that_ personal!"

"Okay, then, _what_ kind of personal?"

"I want you to get me a Fallen Rose."

Etna gasped. The Fallen Rose was the rarest flower to ever grow in the Netherworld. The only place it grow was filled with ultra-strong demons. It was even rumored that a Demon Lord who's power rivaled even the former King's lived there.

And there was only one use for a Fallen Rose.

"Prince, are-are you serious?" she managed to say, still shocked.

"I'm dead serious."

"We still have the one your father proposed with to the Queen somewhere in the castle." It was a test to see his resolves. If he truly loved Flonne...

"No. She deserves a fresh one," he whispered. She smiled softly. He might have been a brat, but he was slowly maturing, bit by bit, day by day.

"Very well, your Highness," she said mockingly as she pushed him out the door. "I'll gather my vassals up in the morning."

"Why in the morning?"

"Because I need my beauty sleep, you dope!" as she slammed the door shut.

Etna stood by the dimensional gate, waiting for the last member of her team to return from the armory. Cross was taking longer than usual. The rest of the team were muttering to themselves.

"Wonder what's taking Cross?" one said, a magic-wielding Nekomata named Elity. She wore a long, crimson-coloured robe that extended to her ankles, a blue bowtie in her brunette hair.

"Who knows?" another replied, a Succubus Archer named Sno. She had been born as an Archer, but took after her mother in looks. She was actually Cross' wife and was two months in with their first child. She refused to stay behind while Cross risked his life in battle.

"Or he's flirting with another woman," Wicket, a sword-wielding Galaxy Skull, joshed. Sno just punched him in the arm, hard.

Hanako just snorted. "He better get back here soon before I'll be forced to drag him back." She was the younger sister of Adell and a Demon Lord-in-training under Etna's training. She looked just like a mini, pink haired Etna, complete with attitude.

Wicket laughed. "You? Drag him? You couldn't lift a Prinny over your head!"

He regretted it instantly as she kicked him square in the balls. He fell over, cringing in pain. Etna just shook her head, chuckling. Wicket had to learn to keep his trouble making mouth shut.

A Strider-Class demon walked up to them, looking at Wicket's prome form. "What happened this time?"

His wife looked at him. "Made fun of Miss Hanako's small stature. What kept you?"

"Sorry, had to fill in a store survey. Got all the supplies we need, including Devil Ham." He winked at Hanako.

Etna pounded her lance on the ground, calling their attention. "Alright, roll call," she ordered. "Elity?"

"Here."

"Cross? Sno?"

"Here," they said together.

"Hanako?"

"Here, Master Etna."

"Wicket?"

"He-here," the Skull whimpered as he got up slowly off the ground.

Etna nodded to the gatekeeper, who inputted the coordinates into the portal. Etna turned and stared at the portal before entering into the darkness.

They'd have a helluva fight on their hands at Blood Glutch.


	2. Bloodshed

_**Chapter 2- "Bloodshed"**_

"—Well, isn't this fun?" Etna grunted as she brought her lance down on a Specter's head, slaying the wild demon. She could feel fresh, new power flow through her body as she gained another level. The demons that inhabited Blood Glutch were ultra powerful.

She smiled as Hanako sent a Bandit flying. A giant gash covered his chest from where the tiny trainee's axe had hit him. She could put a lot of force behind her axe. When she had first started to train with the weapon, she could barely lift it over her shoulder; now, she was a master with it.

Etna heard someone cry out in rage. She turned and saw Elity slam her staff into the rotting face of a Wight. Before it could fully recover, it was thrown skywards by a large torrent of wind, unleashed by Wicket. As the Undead demon started to fall back to the ground, it was torn apart by a combined barrage of bullets and arrows, launched by Sno and Cross. Pieces of the demon fell like rain.

That had been the last wild demon in this region. They had already cleared four regions and were in need of a rest to regain their strength. Etna called everyone together and stated this. Sno sat down on a rock, her hand on her belly. Cross walked over and put a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Sno, maybe you should stay back for a while," he suggested. "I don't want any harm to come to you or our child."

The Succubus Archer frowned as she looked into her beau's dark brown eyes. "How can I just sit around while you fight on? You put yourself in danger all the time, Cross; I want to fight along side you until the very end."

Elity sighed as she cast her healing magic on Sno. "He has a point, you know? All this stress and physical abuse could harm or even kill the child," she explained. "Your body's not designed to carry a child and engage in battle at the same time."

"But you said that your mother fought in battle while she was pregnant with you, didn't you?"

"Yes; but we of the Kit Cat clan are designed for that. Most monster-type demons are designed like that, in fact."

"But Sno is part-Succubus, is she not?" Hanako piped up.

"Well, that is true," Elity argeed, " but, as we know, cross breeds are unpredictable when it comes to their genetics. While her mother might attribute to her powers, Sno may not contain the same maternal markers as a Succubus."

Wicket shook his head, confused. "You lost me. Same what?"

"Maternal markers. In simple terms, whether or not her eggs can-"

The Skull went silent, completely lost. He might have been smart when it came to magic, but he didn't have a clue when it came to the body and its fuctions. Had he not been wearing his hood, everyone would see his confused face. "Her... _eggs? _But she's a humanoid demon; she can't lay eggs."

Elity was about to explain fully when Etna stopped her. "Don't. You'll just make him even more confused."

As Elity started to cast her magic on the rest of the team, Hanako had but one question: "So, we don't know if Sno's baby can withstand the stress of battle?"

Everyone looked at her, thinking it over. Etna was the first to respond. "Pretty much. Sno, can you at least _try_ to stay out of battle? I'm not saying that you should return to the castle; just try to remain behind us. You're not all that fit for the frontlines, anyway."

Sno snorted at this, gingerly accepting the order. Everyone else, except for Cross, began to prepare the camp site for the night. Cross looked at his wife, sighing softly.

"You're not going to stay back, are you?" he whispered.

She nodded. "I'm still gonna fight. I'll just attack from a distance from now on."

The Strider shook his head, chuckling softly. She had always been so stubborn and overachieving; she always believed she had to do what he could do.

And that was one of the reason's he loved her.

_Meanwhile..._

Laharl snarled as he shoved the attacker off of him. The demon landed on his feet, angling his sword at Laharl. The Overlord had just returned from the Item World when this _assassin_ had jumped him. He would make sure he took the demon alive, so he could get the name of the moron who had hired him.

The assassin, a Ninja-Class demon, smirked as he came closer to him. "Well play, your highness. I had expected as much from an Overlord like yourself. This will be worth my time, indeed." With that, the ninja leaped forward, somersaulting over a surprised Laharl as he tried to draw his sword, and disappeared into the shadows of the halls. One of his vassals, a female Brawler named Tili, appeared from the throne room. Behind her were Dratti, a female Dragon, and Manti, a male Beast. Manti had the face of a monkey, the body of a lion, bat wings, and a scorpion's tail.

"My Lord," Tili said, "what happened?"

"What happened? An assassin has infiltrated the castle and attacked me!"

Manti laughed. "Congratulations, Prince. Assassination attempts make you a full-fledged demon."

Laharl screamed. "THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE JOKING!"

Just then, a blonde girl in a white dress appeared behind Laharl, yawning. An orange bow was in her hair, a ribbon tied to her demon tail. Small, bat-like wings came out of her back.

"What's going on here?" she asked, half asleep.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Flonne," Laharl assured the Fallen Angel. "Go back to bed."

Flonne returned to her room and closed the door. "Prince, are you _sure_ you want to leave her all alone? I mean, what if this assassin tries to kill her?" Tili asked.

Laharl drew his sword and frowned. He couldn't let anything happen to Flonne; she was his world. The small voice in his head, his demon side, laughed at this. _You're a demon,_ it mocked. _You aren't supposed to get a damn about love. Let her die. Etna's far more suited for you anyway._

Laharl came to a decision as he silenced the voice. "I want guards posted everywhere. Dratti, go find Zommie and Sam and kept an eye on the throne room. Manti, get Gargo, Ghoss, and Goleck and guard Flonne's room. Tili, with me."

Everyone went to do their tasks. Tili followed the blue haired demon as he walked towards the roof. "Sir, what are we going to do? This assassin has to be somewhere, waiting to strike."

Laharl smiled darkly. "I'm going to let him come to me."

Etna ducked as the giant shard of ice flew over her head. The blue Skull that had cast the magic laughed, mocking her. "What's the matter, girly? Afraid of a little ice?"

He screamed in pain as Hanako landed on him, her axe digging into his back. Etna mantled over her hiding spot and reached the tiny girl as she pulled her weapon out of the dead demon's spine. They turned their attention to more pressing matters: hundreds of wild monsters and rogue demons surrounded the group. Sno fired off arrows, trying to keep them at bay, while her husband unloaded his entire magazine on a group of Gargolyes. Wicket swung his sword, knocking down a Samurai-Class demon. The gap was quickly filled by more demons.

"There's too many of them!" Elity cried out.

Just as they were about to be overwhelmed, a bolt of lightning struck the surrounding demons. Many of them died from the sudden attack, while others were merely disorinated. Etna heard a deep laugh and recognized the owner.

_Antoire,_ she thought.

More bolts of lightning fell from the heavens. Etna took this moment to strike at the disorinated demons, skewering them with her lance. Some of the attacking demons turned to face where the laugh came from.

An explosion sent them flying.

Standing in the center of the blast was a busty woman. A pair of horns grew from her head. Long, golden blonde hair flowed down her back. Wings grew out of her back. A pointed tail came out of her lower back. She wore next to nothing: only a tight suit that covered only her chest and pelvis and a pair of knee-high boots. The Lilim smiled as she saw Etna.

"Lady Etna," her smooth voice sang, "I did not expect to find you here."

Etna remembered why the Noble Demon assassin was here. Antoire had said she wanted to go and train for a bit to get stronger. Etna had not realized she had picked Blood Glutch as her training grounds.

They managed to fight their way over to Antoire. Elity nodded as she and the Lilim made eye contact. Kit Cats and Succubi had a history of fighting alongside each other and were basicly the best of friends when it came to relationships between the different demon clans.

"I totally forgot you left to train, Antoire," Etna said as she and the assassin attacked a Wraith together. "How has it been going?"

Antoire pulled a dagger out of her hip pocket and stabbed a female Warrior in the gut. The demon fell back as the poison from the dagger coursed through her veins. "Not bad, milady. I've grown much stronger since I first arrived."

Hanako and Wicket came over as the number of demons began to diminish. They struck as one at a Cait Sith, killing the cat-like monster. Elity winched at this while she killed a Vampire.

"Sorry, Elity," Hanako said, realizing what had happened.

"It's alright."

After a while, they finally managed to slay the last of the demons. Elity began to heal everyone as Etna and Antoire talked.

"Why are you here, Master Etna?" Antoire asked.

Etna explained the whole assignment they were on. As she finished, the Lilim nodded.

"I see. Well, I'm afraid the only region the rose grows in is in the heart of these lands, the Abyssal Castle."

"The Abyssal Castle?" Etna wondered aloud.

"The Abyssal Castle is where the strongest of the demons here live. It is made completely of xyronite, an ore that absorbs all light. Some say it contains a gateway to an alternate world. Others speak of a Demon Lord whose power rivals that of even an Overlord."

"The Lord of Terror?"

Antoire shook her head. "No, not Baal. One of his vassals, Ku'ronla. He is said to have once been a human who wished to get revenge on his foes for murdering his lover. I have avoided the castle for I do not wish to fight him."

Etna thought this over. She had to get Laharl that rose, but she doubted she'd be able to face this Ku'ronla alone, if he even existed. He sounded to be stronger than her or Laharl.

"We have to get that flower," she said aloud. Everyone looked at her, having heard everything. She looked at them all, landing her gaze on Sno.

"Don't say it," the Archer said as she held her hand up. "I can still fight."

Etna smiled softly. Everyone nodded, telling their fighting will without the use of words. She turned to Antoire. "You want to accompany us in this fight?"

The demoness of the night smiled. "I'd love to, Miss Etna."

"It's Etna. Just call me Etna from now on, all right?"

"Of course, Mas— Etna."

Laharl stood on the roof of the castle, his cape fluttering in the night breeze. The moon shone brightly in the pitch black sky. He smiled as he heard someone approaching.

"So, Overlord, you wish to die fighting?"

The assassin stood on one of the flag poles, looking down on his hit. Laharl brought his sword up, visibly challenging the demon. "Bring it, fool."

The ninja leapt off the pole, landing on both feet. He held a spear in his left hand, a sword in his right. He smirked as they both readied themselves.

"Those shall be your last words," he informed as they went at it.

Lightning flashed across the sky.


	3. A New Life

_**Chapter 3: "An Angel's Wish"**_

Flonne could not fall back asleep. She knew something was up and that Laharl was keeping something from her. He always kept something from her. She tossed and turned in her bed, trying to think of what he could be keeping from her this time.

BAM!

She sat up, fully alert. That sounded like it came from the roof. She climbed out of her bed and ran to the door, opening it. Ghoss stood outside, her back to her. She turned at the sound of the door opening. Manti, Gargo, and Goleck stood nearby, a deck of cards between them.

"Ghoss, what's going on?" Flonne asked, stepping past her.

"It's nothing, Flonne." Ghoss floated past to block the Fallen Angel's path. "Laharl is just—"

Flonne grew tired and pushed her way past. The vassals all looked at her as she stormed off. Goleck chuckled as he threw down a card.

"Ghoss, why do you always try to get between those two?"

Laharl was pissed. This assassin was strong and fast and Laharl was seriously annoyed at the mere thought of a lowly demon being stronger than him. He parried his sword, deflecting the assassin's while dodging his spear at the same time. He pushed back and summoned up an Overlord's Wrath, throwing it at the ninja.

The demon dodged the attack like it was nothing, laughing at Laharl. "What's the matter?" he mocked, thrusting his spear forward. "Am I too fast for you, my lord?" Those last words were like poison, full of sarcasm. Laharl grunted and swung his sword, the blade just missing the ninja.

Damn it, he was getting weak.

The assassin lunged forward, his sword cutting deep into Laharl's chest. The blue-haired overlord yelped in pain, stumbling back. He launched another Overlord's Wrath, only to watch his assailant evade it. His vision began to blur, his body becoming weak. He dropped to one knee, panting deeply.

"Do you feel… tired?" the Ninja asked. "Like your body refuses to listen to you? I guess even the mightiest demon is not immune to such a simple poison."

Laharl tried to yell, only to have it come out as an unintelligent grunt. He tried to keep his head up as the poison coursed through him. He'd never be able to see Flonne's lovely smile anymore. Never again hear her wonderful voice. Never hold her in his arms.

"Laharl!"

He was hearing things. He guessed it was true: when you were about to die, you heard the one most important to you.

"Get away from him!" Flonne's voice screamed.

Laharl felt a wave of light, warm magic surround him, cleansing him of the poison. He felt and saw his wounds suddenly heal before his eyes. He stood up, drawing his blade as someone ran past him, swinging a staff at the Ninja.

Flonne grunted as the staff made contact with her target. The assassin was thrown back from the force of the blow. Laharl ran up beside her, grinning from ear to ear. "Damn it, Flonne, will you for once just let me fight by myself?"

His sweetheart giggled darkly as the Ninja got back on his feet. "Why? This bastard's trying to kill you. I'm going to enjoy killing him slowly."

Laharl was shocked. Never once in the time he had known her had he heard her utter a vulgar word. Even as a Fallen Angel, she had never fully given in to her demon self.

The assassin spitted blood from his mouth. "Fucking bitch! I wasn't paid to kill you, but I'm going to make an exception." He charged at them, throwing his spear at Flonne. She dodged it, spinning. She grabbed the projectile out of the air and pointed it at its previous owner. She jabbed it at him while Laharl got behind and brought his sword across the assailant's back.

Against two at both sides, he wasn't fast enough.

He stood there, the spear deep in his gut. Laharl walked over and took it from Flonne, lifting the Ninja high in the air, walking over to the edge. He held him there.

"Who hired you?"

The Ninja didn't say anything. Laharl snarled and began to pull the spear out to let the demon drop.

"I'll ask again: who hired you to kill me?"

"I'll never tell. There will be more after me. He will be reborn!"

Flonne had heard enough and pushed Laharl aside, throwing the spear—still deep in the Ninja—over the edge. Down he went, his body hitting the hard ground below. Flonne let out a long sigh, slumping to the ground. Laharl sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her as he realized she was crying.

"Oh god, Laharl, I killed him! I killed him! Oh god, I'm a murderer!"

Laharl sighed. Flonne was always so full of peace and love and swore that she could never hurt anything. But this was different. She was a demon now and…

"Flonne, you didn't do it for the hell of it," he reassured her, feeling sympathy for the first time in centuries. "He was trying to kill me. Had you not killed him, I… Shit, I don't even want to know what would have happened." He stroked her silky hair, tears falling from his eyes. "I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you…"

"Laharl…"

He stood up and stared at the moon as the storm passed. "Hey, Flonne… want me to walk you back to your room?"

The Fallen Angel smiled, wiping tears out of her eyes. "No, but… can I sleep with you tonight?"

His face burned red. "Um… s-sure…"

Sunlight poured out of the window, landing on Laharl's face. He opened his eyes and sat up. Flonne was asleep beside him, snoring softly. He stood up and walked into the bathroom, turning the shower on. He stepped inside, sighing as he fully woke up. Not five minutes later, the shower door opened and Flonne entered. Laharl tried his best so that she didn't notice the blood rushing south.

"Flonne, a little privacy, please?"

She just laughed and wrapped her slender arms around him. "Why? Can't I take a shower, too?"

That got the Overlord laughing. They always did this and she always won. He didn't want to think of what happened. All he cared about was being with her. Soon, they were out and clothed. Flonne sat on his bed, drying her hair with a towel. "Laharl," she said, "I have something to tell you."

"What?"

She didn't respond. Laharl turned and noticed she was holding her—

"I think… I think I'm pregnant."

All the thoughts in his head left him. Suddenly, he felt that Etna had to return soon with the rose so he could propose. He sat next to her and put his hands on hers. "Are… are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded, tears of joy filling her eyes. "It's a girl."

"How do you know?"

"Mother's instinct."

Laharl was speechless. They were going to be parents. A random though popped in his head out of nowhere: _Did Father ever feel this way?_ Just then, there came a soft knock on his door. "Master Laharl," Tili's voice said, "can I speak with you for a moment?"

Laharl kissed his beloved on the cheek and walked to the door, closing it behind him as he entered the hallway. "This better be good, Tili," he snarled.

The young Brawler nodded. "Master, it has to do with the rose." That got his attention. She continued. "It seems there's a hitch to your plan. The rose has a defense system to it. Only the one who intends to use it may obtain it, or else it wilts."

Laharl cursed under his breath. He had to leave for a while and find Etna. "Who all knows of this?"

"Only you and me, sire."

Laharl began to walk to the dimensional gate, Tili right behind him. "What do you plan on doing?"

He stopped right in front of the portal. "I'm getting that flower, whether it kills me or not!" With that, the blue-haired Overlord entered the portal, Tili following in the hopes of becoming stronger and being promoted to Black Belt.


	4. Revelations part 1

_**Chapter 4—"Revelations"**_

Days had pasted and still they had yet to reach the center of Blood Glutch. Etna was tired and annoyed and just wanted to get the fucking rose and return home to her soft bed. The rest of the team were also tired and had been pestering her to stop and set up camp for the night. She finally had given in. Now she sat before the campfire, eat a bowl of stew and staring at the flickering flames. Hanako could cook using almost anything—it was a damn good thing Cross had stocked up on supplies beforehand. Etna really didn't want to be eating sticks and twigs.

Everyone else was around the fire as well—Hanako was tending to the stew, pouring the contents into small bowls for everyone; Elity played with the bowtie in her hair, completely at ease with the world; Wicket was in a fetal position, after what Hanako had done to him (he had to learn to shut up and think before talking); Sno and Cross sat next to each other, Cross being the worrying husband over Sno not holding back while she was pregnant; and Antoire was looking up towards the night sky. Etna wasn't sure what her vassal was thinking half the time. Antoire had been hired by a stupid demon lord to kill her, but had sworn her loyalty to Etna after she had beaten the crap out of her. She was a good vassal, just… a little off sometimes. Etna decided to listen in on everyone. She was bored and needed something to do.

"Sno, what will happen if you get severely injured or even _die_?" Cross asked, concern filling his voice. His wife just ate her stew and shrugged.

"I won't die, Cross, and you're worrying too much. I can still fight and stay out of danger." The Succubus Archer finished her stew, then what was left out of Cross' bowl. "My mother did this while she was pregnant with me and so did her mother. Our child will be fine."

"But, don't you remember what Elity said? We're not even sure if you _can_ carry an unborn child into battle without serious harm being done." Cross grabbed two more bowls of stew, only to watch them disappear thanks to Sno's increasing appetite. Etna hadn't seen her eat this much food before. But their child needed it. She just shrugged it off—it was only the four month mark. The child won't be due for a while.

Sno finished her fourth bowl and looked at Hanako. "Anymore left, Hanako?" she asked, holding out her bowl.

The pink-haired girl shook her head. "You ate it all. How can you eat that much and not get fat?"

"What are you talking about? She's already fat enough as is," Wicket muttered before being kicked in the gut by _both_ Hanako and Sno. Everyone had to laugh at that.

"Wicket can't seem to get the message, can he?" Elity asked as she got up to relieve herself.

Etna nodded in agreement. "Wicket, shut up for a while until we reach the Abyssal Castle, will you?" She grabbed her lance and stood up to stretch. Antoire finally came back for her trance and looked at the fire. Etna walked over and sat down beside her. "Something on your mind, Antoire?"

The Lilim looked at her and sighed. "It's nothing, Mas—Etna." She was still trying to get used to that. "Just thinking about my family."

"You have a family?" The Lilim nodded and produced a photograph for her hip pocket. It was of her and two little demon children—a young, red-haired Succubus girl of about ten years, and a brown-haired male Warrior, maybe only eight.

"The Succubus is my daughter, Marley. The boy is my son, Kyle. Takes after his father, bless his soul."

That last sentence sounded like there was something else behind it. Etna decided to press on. "What happened to his father?"

"Died in battle when Kyle was only three. I became an Assassin after Achilles' death so I could earn enough Hell to give the kids a future. Became a Noble Demon about two years after that."

Etna didn't know what to say. She couldn't remember ever having a family, except for Scorlia, Krichevskoy, and Laharl and Flonne. And little Aramis… That was something no one ever knew about. They just thought the zombie-maker was her slave, but he was more than that.

Much more…

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of battle. Everyone looked as Elity came running back from her break. "Master Etna! You have to come and see this!" Everyone followed the Nekomata to where she had been and gasped at what they saw.

Down in the valley below them was Laharl and one of his vassals. Tili, if Etna remembered correctly. They were completely surrounded by a group of wild demons, Laharl defeating them with ease, only to have them be replaced by more. Etna didn't even think as she slid down the slope and in to the fray, smashing a Phantom in the face with her lance. Everyone else –except for Sno, who stayed up on the cliff and provided support with her arrows—followed her into battle. Wicket slashed at a Gnast, rending the undead demon in two, only to be tackled from behind by a Treant. Elity and Antoire doubled up on a massive Golem, wearing the beast out until Hanako dropped her axe on its head.

Cross unloaded clip after clip into a Surt, the Great Wyrm not even feeling the assault as it turned around and smashed its fist into him. Cross was sent flying backwards into the cliff, slumping over upon impact. Sno screamed and launched an endless barrage of arrows at the Surt. It looked up at her and was about to jump at her when Laharl grabbed its attention by slashing at its back. It turned to face him, only to be on the receiving end of a massive team attack by Laharl, Etna, Tili, and Elity.

As it slumped to the ground, dead, everyone ran over to Cross' limp form. Sno slid down the cliff slope and rushed over to her husband, tears staining her face. "Cross! Wake up, Cross! Please, don't die on me!"

Elity knelt beside him and checked for a pulse. "He's still alive," she exclaimed. "The pulse is weak, but I think I can get it to strengthen." She casted a healing spell onto him and checked again, nodding as she was proven right. Sno held onto her husband's hand, praying for him to open his eyes, as Etna and Laharl spoke to each other.

"Prince, what are you doing here? We're getting the rose."

"I have to be the one who plucks it. Right, Tili?" The Brawler nodded.

"Why?" Etna asked.

Tili explained. "The Fallen Rose has a natural defense system. It will wilt instantly if someone with no use for it plucks it from its home. Had you been the one to do it, Miss Etna, you would have killed it."

"Where is the rose, anyway?" Laharl asked, looking around. "It should be here somewhere." Etna explained that to the Prince, who laughed at the news. "A vassal of Baal, huh? This is going to be fun. That old fart wasn't much of a challenge."

Etna shook her head at that. Facing Baal was far worse than anything she had ever done. She'd have taken the entire 12th Demonbourne Division instead of the Lord of Terror. But they had learned of Krichevskoy's real death after defeating Baal and sealing him away again. Adell and Rozalin had done the same only a few years after them, this time actually killing the fucking bastard. "Then his vassals won't be any tougher."

Laharl hadn't heard her. He had already begun to walk in the direction of the glutch's center. Etna sighed and called after him. "Laharl, we have to rest. We'll need Cross if we want to get into the castle."

Laharl stopped and looked at the Strider's body. "Are you joking?"

"Nope," she said. Sno looked at her and smiled, nodding at the Prince. "He's got all of our explosives." Which wasn't a lie. "And he's the only one who knows how to use them." Again, the truth.

Laharl sighed in annoyance. "Alright. We'll leave in the morning."


End file.
